bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawktor
Hawktor is a hawk-like Bakugan from Neathia that looks similar to Ingram. He is Shun's Guardian Bakugan after Skyress and Ingram in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hawktor and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace, being under Dan Kuso and Drago in first place. Information Description Hawktor is partners with Shun of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is a proud Bakugan with a strong sense of justice. Quick and agile, he displays unrivaled strength in aerial combat. Resourceful and intellectual, Hawktor's eyesight is very hawk-like. His main Battle Gear is Swayther. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hawktor appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battles Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in episode 52 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won. In episode 3 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders he appeared in Marucho's flash back along with: Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. In episode 7, Hawktor appears in a flash back in ball form along with Aranaut and Coredem and during battle In episode 8, Fabia gives Shun the real Hawktor. He really seems to really want to learn how to be a ninja from Shun. He battled with Drago against Avior and Venoclaw and won. ; Ability Cards * ???: Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor. * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defence (Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Fly Fang, Hyper Storm: * Bolting Fang, Combat Slung Shot: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 400 Gs to each of your Bakugan. Game So far in the game, Hawktor has only been released in Deka version. The highest G-Power of Hawktor is 740. Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. A normal Hawktor will be released in July/August this year. When he is released in July/August he will be available in Darkus, Haos, Ventus, and Crimson and Pearl (Target). Gallery Anime File:Hwbf.jpg|Hawktor in Ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.32.09_PM.png|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Hwfb.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Swinger.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Ball form File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Bakugan Form hawktix.jpg|Hawktor in Shun's hand File:Hawktor_2.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:hwsbg.jpg|Hawktor scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" File:hwewsjsbg.jpg|Hawktor and Swayther scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" Game File:DSC05067-2.jpg|Ventus Hawktor File:picture_8635.jpg|Packaged Deka Ventus Hawktor File:IMG 3998.jpg|Deka Ventus Hawktor File:!BnQghLwBGk~$(KGrHqIH-DYEtqb5TnD)BLiv+,qI6Q~~_3.JPG|Ventus Hawktor File:Bakugan_not.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:51elOLOw3QL. AA260 .jpg|Packaged BakuMorph Hawktor File:IMG 3947.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:CPHawktor.png|Crimson and Pearl? Hawktor File:!BvEcvUQEWk~$(KGrHqUOKn!EvyFrym-,BMD!CDOmqw~~_12.JPG|Darkus Hawktor File:T2tzdbXlBcXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Hawktor File:ws.jpg|Hawktor on the Gate Card "Windy Sunrise" File:BA1012_GA_GBL_12_3.jpg|"Hawktor's Turf" hawksway.JPG|Hawktor equiped with Swayther.|link=swayther Other bgi-hawktor.png File:Hawktor1111.jpg| File:Gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan